Equivocados
by ReverieKingsleigh
Summary: Circunstancias ocurren, un día normal no termina como un día normal y Tikki y Plagg terminan con el protegido equivocado.
1. Conectados

**"Equivocados"**

¡Yei! ¡Este es mi fic no. 10 en fanfiction! Creo que necesito organizar una fiesta o algo así por este gran logro, no creí que llegaría a publicar tantas historias :D

A los lectores que hicieron esto posible ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y un enorme abrazo y agradecimiento a quienes se han tomado la molestia de escribirme un review! Creánme que los leo todos y siempre estoy dispuesta a resolverles sus dudas de alguna historia.

Lamento mucho la demora de mis otros fics que siguen en espera, están en proceso y espero poder tenerles buenas noticias de ellos muy pronto.

Esta historia fue inspiración de un prompt y la ayuda de mi padawan, ¡he aquí tu pequeño regalo de cumpleaños!

Sin más por el momento, les dejo el primer capítulo de "Equivocados"

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir no me pertenece.

* * *

 **"Conectados"**

Lo complicado de un día que parece normal es que no termina como un día normal. Alya, Marinette, Nino y Adrien habían decidido ir a la feria local que se instalaba temporalmente, diferentes puestos y atracciones se colocaban en el parque para atraer a turistas y locales por igual. Distintos juegos mecánicos ocupaban una parte de la calle y locales de comida se quedaban en el centro del parque ofreciendo sus platillos en mesas pequeñas. Los cuatro deambulaban viendo con asombro la variedad de comidas y actividades. Iniciaron con unos cuantos juegos mecánicos, disfrutando la adrenalina, en el caso de Marinette probando la adrenalina de estar al lado de Adrien, Alya se las había ingeniado con Nino para siempre dejar a los otros dos como pareja en cada oportunidad. Hasta el carrusel parecía un juego peligroso cuando la joven de ojos azules veía al chico sentado en su caballo a su lado sonriendo y maravillándose ante las luces, la chica casi pierde el equilibrio en su propio caballo por verlo. Lo peor es que todo quedó en video y la joven no sabía si agradecer o sacudir a su amiga cuando le mostró los videos días más tarde. La normalidad se comenzó a perder cuando Adrien y Marinette decidieron que era momento de sacar su lado competitivo, Alya y Nino no podían decir con exactitud el momento en que sus amigos dejaron de lado su actitud tímida para pasar a ser combatientes por peluches.

Marinette en momentos olvidaba que estaba al lado de Adrien, porque el premio estaba ahí, lindo y dispuesto a ser parte de su colección, por lo que dejó de lado su nerviosismo para dar en el blanco con la pistola de agua en sus manos.

Adrien reía divertido al ver a su amiga inmersa en el juego, pero decidió concentrarse en obtener el premio que él quería. El brillante premio que podía ser suyo apenas ganara.

"Lo siento, pero ¡es MÍO!" pensaron ambos cuando la campana sonó anunciando el fin del juego. Alya y Nino a un lado habían optado por mantenerse a salvo de la batalla, sintiéndose mal por los niños que habían decidido unirse a la competencia. Así, niños desilusionados veían como dos peluches les eran entregados a dos jóvenes que veían con una gran sonrisa sus premios.

Un gato negro de peluche de unos 30 cm fue depositado en las manos de una ansiosa Marinette.

Una catarina de peluche de casi el mismo tamaño fue recibido por un emocionado Adrien.

El dueño les dijo que no podían volver a jugar y dio dulces a los niños que habían perdido tan terriblemente. Marinette y Adrien sólo se alejaron sonrojados y apenados por su comportamiento infantil, pero al ver los peluches en sus manos no pudieron evitar la sonrisa en sus rostros.

Terminaron en medio del parque, decidiendo qué podían cenar antes de probar más juegos. Ahí fue cuando el rubio notó que algo faltaba, su peluche estaba ahí, pero su compañero no estaba, Plagg había desaparecido. Asustado, dijo una excusa medio convincente que incluía la frase "necesito queso" y se dispuso a buscar en los diferentes puestos algo que hubiera atraído a su kwami.

Marinette vio con algo de extrañeza como el chico se alejaba, pero con sus amigos decidieron probar algo dulce y aprovechó el momento para deslizar una galleta de chocolate que acaba de comprar en su bolsa. Luego la abrió y la acercó a su rostro, ahí dentro, sólo estaban dos galletas que había dejado en caso de que su kwami tuviera hambre, pero Tikki no estaba.

La kwami veía con sus ojos azules la feria desde un árbol respirando profundamente para olvidar lo mareada que estaba por las constantes vueltas que había sufrido en el bolso de su elegida. Necesitaba aire después de estar sofocada en la pequeña bolsa con el olor a galletas que no ayudaba a disminuir su malestar, escapando en un momento en que la joven de cabello negro había decidido bajarse del juego. La volvería a encontrar pronto, sólo necesitaba unos minutos para recuperarse, cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida.

Plagg estaba siguiendo el delicioso olor de queso derretido que provenía de distintos lugares, contento con dejarse llevar por el aroma, comiendo cuando veía a algún chef distraído y huyendo antes de que notarán la ausencia de algunos ingredientes. En su entusiasmo no notó que terminó dentro de cierta panadería, encerrado por entrar justo cuando el último cliente había decidido abandonar la tienda.

Adrien corría entre los puestos ante las miradas de recelo de algunos comerciantes cuando preguntaba si tenían camembert. Terminó en el último puesto y cuando estaba por volver para buscar de nuevo escuchó un estornudo que provenía de los árboles en la parte oscura de la feria. Había anochecido y esa parte se veía desierta. Una vez más se escuchó el sonido y se acercó aún más. Entre la oscuridad pudo distinguir movimiento. "¡Plagg!" casi gritó, "¡Te he estado buscando por toda la feria!" Pero el supuesto kwami no respondía y el joven decidió subir al árbol y atraparlo. "¡Te tengo!" Pero cuando bajó del árbol y vio con la poca luz que daba a ese lado, notó que había algo diferente en su compañero. Grandes y brillantes ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada y Adrien sólo atinó a decir: "Tú no eres Plagg."

Marinette había abandonado a Alya y Nino con casi el mismo pretexto que su otro compañero, pero mencionando "galletas" en algún punto y corriendo a una velocidad que pocos sabían que tenía sosteniendo su peluche con aprehensión. Entre puesto y puesto, atracción tras atracción optó por regresar a la panadería. Entró y se dispuso a checar entre los mostradores que casi estaban vacíos. Asomándose entre los distintos estantes que aún ofrecían pan, por la orilla de su vista alcanzó a notar un movimiento rápido y lo siguió hasta quedar frente a la selección de panes gratinados con queso. "¿Tikki?" dijo insegura al ver al pequeño de color negro, que le regresó la mirada con grandes ojos verdes que ella podía asegurar que le eran familiares.

Tikki admiraba la habitación y sonreía mientras volaba para ver la colección de ropa del modelo.

"¿Queso?" ofreció Adrien sacando un pedazo de camembert de su bolsa.

"Plagg sigue siendo un adicto al queso, supongo que algunas cosas no cambian," Sonrió, luego negó con su cabeza y Adrien guardó el queso en un contenedor que tenía en su habitación.

"¿Qué te puedo ofrecer?" Tikki miró con ternura al chico que hablaba con tanta formalidad, pero contestó con una gran sonrisa.

"Galletas" Y rió de nuevo cuando Adrien comentaba que eso era mucho mejor que el camembert que Plagg lo forzaba a cargar.

"Huelo a tienda de quesos todo el tiempo" se quejó medio en broma. Pero sonrió también al ver a la pequeña kwami asentir en señal de comprensión. "¿Plagg y tú se conocen desde hace mucho?"

"Así es, hemos sido compañeros por mucho tiempo, aunque a veces nuestras interacciones son sólo a través de las Ladybugs y Chat Noirs de cada tiempo" contestó serenamente mientras se sentaba en el escritorio del joven.

"¿No lo extrañas?" La mirada de duda y angustia en sus ojos hizo que la kwami de nuevo lo mirara con ternura, sabía que por algo lo habían elegido, el joven podía sentir el dolor ajeno como propio. Plagg seguramente procuraba distraerlo con su actitud despreocupada para evitar que el chico se ahogara en tantos problemas.

"No estamos separados" Respiró hondo y agregó. "Es como saber que él está ahí, a pesar de que no puedo verlo directamente. Mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir trabajen juntos, nosotros estaremos conectados."

Adrien sonrió y sus ojos recuperaron su brillo normal. "Conectados" suspiró mientras salía para tomar unas galletas de la cocina ante la mirada azulada de la pequeña que lo veía con sabiduría.

"Sí, conectados" Susurró al vacío. "Plagg tiene a un buen chico a su cargo, como se esperaría de Chat Noir."

"Déjame ver si entiendo, te perdiste en la feria porque querías queso, dejando a Chat Noir solo." Plagg asintió mientras daba otro mordisco a su pan. "Y yo perdí a Tikki mientras estaba ocupada divirtiéndome con mis amigos." Suspiró cansada. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Encontrarlos" respondió mientras tomaba otro pan.

"Lo haces parecer fácil gatito." Rió Marinette, el pequeño gato tenía un aire juguetón y despreocupado, tal vez por eso se dejó convencer de que todo estaría bien. Tikki sabía donde vivía, tenía la esperanza de que Chat Noir hubiera encontrado a Tikki y la tuviera a salvo, y probablemente Plagg podría regresar con Chat Noir en cuanto tuviera la energía suficiente. "¿Quieres más?" preguntó con una sonrisa suave.

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó con ojos enormes y cara de sorpresa.

"¡Claro!" La joven se levantó y se llevó la bandeja donde le había servido una buena ración al kwami para volver a rellenarla. "Enseguida vuelvo." dijo mientras desaparecía por las escaleras de su habitación.

"Tikki es muy afortunada." Inesperadamente el kwami tenía una cara seria. "Tiene a una buena chica a su cargo, es una excelente Ladybug." Vio por la ventana la ciudad iluminada por las luces artificiales. "Espero que su suerte sea suficiente."

El sol apenas se asomaba por el cielo, Adrien y Marinette ya estaban listos para la escuela a pesar de la angustia y cansancio que sufrieron por no saber el paradero de sus compañeros. Llegaron con mucha antelación y ambos fueron los primeros en su salón con pocos minutos de diferencia. Adrien aprovechó para preguntarle los eventos que habían pasado luego de que se habían separado. Su conversación fue casi unilateral, la joven no podía verlo a los ojos por mucho tiempo y sus respuestas más claras eran monosílabos. Pero hoy el chico de ojos verdes no planeaba darse por vencido en acercarse a su compañera que siempre veía hablar con otros sin problemas. "Tal vez la intimido." Pensó con pesar.

Otros entraron al salón y escuchó un susurro desde su camisa aprovechando la distracción. "Tranquilo, sólo sé tú mismo." Aconsejó la kwami oculta pero con una sonrisa visible.

Adrien tomó aire, ajeno a que en el asiento de atrás Marinette checaba su bolsa cuando sintió un pequeño golpe. "Estás asustando al chico, pregúntale de él si estás muy nerviosa para hablar de ti." La joven no sabía qué pensar de los ojos verdes que la veían desde la oscuridad de su bolsa con algo de molestia. "No entiendo porqué tanto problema en habl-" pero fue cortado cuando la chica cerró por instinto su bolsa cuando el chico que se sentaba frente a ella se giró totalmente a verla.

"Marinette" dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello. "Me preguntaba si, bueno, yo… ¿te molesta hablar conmigo?"

La joven veía con la boca abierta al chico que la veía expectante. cerró la boca, negó con fuerza su cabeza y cuando estaba por contestar entró al salón la maestra seguida por Alya y Nino que conversaban con calma.

"Comencemos la clase" La joven de ojos azules casi optaba por golpear su cabeza repetidamente contra el escritorio. Pasó el resto de la clase pensando en la respuesta que podría dar, creando escenarios que parecían improbables.

"Conectados" susurró cierto kwami de ojos verdes mientras contemplaba la oscuridad desde el bolso en el que estaba.


	2. Batalla

¡Yei! Ha sido una semana rara, porque en teoría debí haber publicado esto ayer y olvidé comentarles que será un capítulo por semana... Avisando todo tarde D: lo siento

¡Mil gracias a **Serena Saori, Natalie 0.0, gabriel y alejandra rengellopez** (cada vez que intento ponerlo junto lo borra, lo siento, tuve que ponerlo así), **Forever MK NH y Xion-chan 14** por sus reviews!

 **Natalie 0.0** : ¡Muchas gracias! Y por supuesto que la voy a continuar :P jajaja dejo pruebas con este capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

Y un agradecimiento a todos los que pusieron en favoritos, le dieron seguir y leyeron este fic :D

Nota: He estado revisando la historia y aunque es un tema muy común, todos amamos cuando Plagg y Tikki conocen la identidad del protegido del otro antes que los mismos protegidos, :P espero que les esté gustando este fic y disfruten las situaciones raras que se me ocurren jajaja

Pero olvidemos los pequeños detalles que no tienen explicación, son libres de hacérmelos notar para que no ocurra en futuros fics :P jajaja y sin más, les presento el siguiente capítulo de "Equivocados"

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 "Batalla"**

El receso llegó y Nino se giró hacia Adrien para invitarlo a comer en un café cercano a la escuela. "Podemos ir rápido, comprar algo y comer ahí con suficiente tiempo para regresar sin prisas."

Adrien asintió y un nudo en el estómago se formó cuando Nino preguntó si podrían invitar a Alya y Marinette, pero accedió de todas formas.

Alya respondió por ambas y juntos se encaminaron al lugar que Nino había mencionado.

Había silencios de vez en cuando y una mirada que cuestionaba qué pasaba fue lanzada por el DJ a su amigo que levantó sus hombros fingiendo ignorancia.

La periodista que conocía a su amiga, sólo pasó su brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia ella para susurrarle. "No te preocupes, te daré una oportunidad. ¡Aprovéchala!" Y tras un apretón y un ligero golpe en la espalda logró sacarle una sonrisa a la chica de cabello negro que asintió con nerviosismo.

Nino insistió en pagar él todo, alegando que la siguiente vez sería el turno de alguien más y mandando a sus amigos a conseguir lugar mientras le entregaban la orden. Alya empujó con disimulo a Marinette y mencionó que se quedaría a ayudar a Nino con las bebidas. Ambos empezaron a conversar y los otros dos no tuvieron más remedio que buscar una mesa disponible.

El local estaba despejado y pronto encontraron una bonita mesa junto a la ventana. Se sentaron y un silencio inundó el espacio. Marinette sintió un ligero golpe proveniente de su bolsa y respiró hondo. "Yo…" El joven levantó su vista de la mesa y vio a la chica luchar con sus palabras. "Tú no me molestas. Es decir, yo, bueno. No me molesta hablar contigo. Es sólo que…" Todas sus conversaciones imaginarias desaparecieron de su cabeza y su mente era una hoja en blanco. "Yo…"

Adrien sonrió, entendía un poco eso de no poder decir lo que querías. "Está bien, a mí tampoco me molesta hablar contigo." Dijo en tono de broma para calmar a la joven que aún estaba roja y nerviosa.

"¿Por qué elegiste el peluche de catarina?" Preguntó armándose de valor, tomando el consejo de Plagg, pero arrepintiéndose por no hacer la pregunta más casual, esperaba que el chico no pensara que era rara por soltar una pregunta de la nada.

Al inicio el joven sólo parpadeo y una sonrisa serena se posó en sus labios cuando respondió. "Me recordó a Ladybug y bueno, ella es genial. Ya sabes, la heroína de París que siempre está salvando a todos."

Marinette pensó que debería sentirse halagada por esas palabras hacia su álter-ego, pero algo en su enunciado la hizo enojar. Tal vez era que ella era muy sobreprotectora de su compañero de batallas o tal vez era el kwami con aire despreocupado que ahora residía en su bolsa, que la joven dejó que una mirada determinada se posara en sus ojos y casi asustara al joven frente a ella con el cambio. "Creo que olvidas a alguien." Dijo con una voz sin rastro de temblor o duda. "Ella no salva a París sola." Sostuvo su bolsa por debajo de la mesa con delicadeza, como si esas palabras pudiera transmitirlas al pequeño gato negro en su bolsa y a su compañero, dondequiera que él estuviera. "Ella sola no podría salvar a todas esas personas."

Adrien la veía sorprendido, sin saber cómo responder ante esas palabras. Luego recordó que Marinette conocía a Chat Noir, como la joven hablaba con él con confianza y su último recuerdo fue cuando la joven de ojos azules abrazaba con ternura el gato negro que había ganado. "¿Sería posible?" pensó.

Marinette estaba por continuar su defensa del héroe, analizando bien sus palabras.

Pero los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus amigos llegaron y repartieron el almuerzo. El resto del día Adrien y Marinette no pudieron hablar.

Tikki tenía sus sospechas sobre el elegido para ser Chat Noir, los héroes siempre danzaban uno alrededor del otro con sus máscaras y sin ellas. Tenía la confirmación ante sus ojos, pero el chico no parecía sospechar de la identidad de su compañera. Se preguntó si no sólo era que no sospechara, el chico podría haber optado por no averiguar e ignorar todas las señales por respeto a su compañera. La kwami sonrió, pero preocupada se acomodó en los pliegues de la camisa blanca mientras Adrien caminaba por la ciudad sin rumbo, huyendo de su guardaespaldas y esperando con toparse con su compañera o Plagg de alguna forma.

Marinette tenía miedo, quería preguntar por su compañero para regresarle a Plagg, recuperar a Tikki, que por alguna razón sentía que estaría con Chat Noir, y volver a su rutina de salvar París como acostumbraban. Pero había un problema, Plagg estaba ahí, disfrutando del queso que le había conseguido, sin la menor intención de darle pistas de donde debería llevarlo. Si quería solucionar esto, tenía que preguntar.

"¿Cómo es Ladybug cuando no tiene la máscara?" El chico había sido vencido por la curiosidad y dejó que esa pregunta saliera de sus labios. La gente que pasaba a su lado estaba muy ocupada con sus celulares como para fijarse en un chico que hablaba solo.

"¿Cómo eres tú sin la máscara?" Parecía evasión, pero la pequeña no quería dar pistas, aunque se sintiera peor al no responder la pregunta del rubio.

"...Creo que... soy más libre." Adrien no parecía haber tomado mal la pregunta que le habían regresado. "Es un poco difícil de explicar. Supongo que también es difícil de explicar para ella."

"La máscara da seguridad, es como si pudieras mostrarte sin necesidad de que alguien espere saber quién eres o cómo debes actuar. Aunque a la vez es una responsabilidad.."

"Tiene sentido" El joven asintió y siguió deambulando, inseguro de a quien buscaba, si a Ladybug o Plagg.

"¿Cómo encuentro a Chat Noir?" dijo después de ver cómo el pequeño terminaba la última pieza de queso.

"Eso no es difícil." contestó el gato asegurándose de que no había restos de moronas pasando su pequeña zarpa con cuidado por su rostro.

"¿No?" Marinette lo veía confundida.

"En cuanto sepas quien es podrás encontrarlo rápidamente." Plagg sonreía, divirtiéndose internamente por su descubrimiento, en un momento de ausencia de la joven había encontrado el horario del chico que colgaba del techo de la habitación. "La pregunta es, ¿quieres saber quién es Chat Noir?" Sabía que no podía presionarla a saber la verdad, pero al ver las fotos de su protegido no podía evitar pensar en que sería entretenida su reacción.

La joven de ojos azules no sabía qué responder, una parte de ella tenía curiosidad por su compañero, otra creía que proteger sus identidades era la opción correcta. "No lo sé."

Plagg sonrió al ver a la chica colocar sus manos en su cabeza y comenzar a dar vueltas por la habitación. "¿Por qué no le dejas un mensaje? Así él sabrá que yo estoy contigo y si responde tú sabrás si Tikki está con él."

"¿Mensaje? ¿Pero cómo?" La joven había caminado hacia él y ahora se inclinaba para verlo con sus ojos azules esperando una respuesta a su dilema.

"No necesitas saber quién es, pero puedo darte una pieza de información que no afectará. Él checa el Ladyblog constantemente." Plagg estaba orgulloso de su sugerencia.

"¿Cómo mando un mensaje a través del Ladyblog cuando no puedo ser Ladybug? Sería muy raro que le pidiera Alya que me dejara mandar un mensaje por su blog" Marinette puso su mano bajo su mentón y se enderezó analizando la opción "Podría mandar un mensaje anónimo, pero no podemos asegurar que lo entendería o que otros no entenderían, nuestras identidades dependen de no dejar ninguna pista."

Y Plagg notó el gran fallo en su plan. Suspiró derrotado junto a una chica que también se le estaban acabando las opciones. Quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que los gritos comenzaron.

Adrien corría por las calles en dirección contraria del resto de las personas que se alejaban gritando, Tikki acomodada en su camisa veía con preocupación al chico, pero tenían que hacer algo.

"Es por allá" la kwami escuchó una voz familiar, pero Adrien seguía corriendo y no pudo asegurarse de que en verdad era quien creía.

El rubio llegó a la escena, escondido en la esquina de un edificio para ver el atacante.

Marinette corría sin prestarle mucha atención a las quejas de un Plagg enojado por simplemente haber sido lanzado a una bolsa rosa. Llegó a donde estaba la víctima del akuma y se quedó oculta a una buena distancia ideando un plan.

La víctima del akuma sacudía su bonito vestido rosa estampado con desgana, caminando entre la gente que se encontraba dormida en el suelo con sus zapatillas blancas mientras el viento agitaba su cabello blanco que parecía nubes en movimiento. "Soy Bella Siesta" habló mientras tallaba sus brillantes ojos verdes ante las personas que poco a poco iban cayendo bajo su hechizo. "¡Y es hora de dormir!" Otros movimientos más de su mano y pronto la calle quedó en silencio.

Adrien resistió la tentación de decir un juego de palabras ante la posibilidad de dar su ubicación y quedar bajo el hechizo que lanzaba Bella Siesta con sus guantes. Admirando la calma, la joven de cabello blanco sonrió contenta mientras se recargaba en un árbol y cerraba los ojos. El joven se acercó más a ella y vio el distintivo símbolo de Hawkmoth tratando de controlarla, por lo que apresuró el paso y se detuvo de golpe cuando la chica abrió los ojos y miró al cielo.

"No quiero." Dijo con decisión, hizo varias muecas y volvió a repetir. "No quiero." Se quedó esperando largos momentos que Marinette, desde su posición detrás de un edificio, asumió se debían a que Hawkmoth estaba tratando de convencerla. "Pero quiero dormir." Cerró sus ojos y sólo agregó. "Ya me dormí, bye." La joven de pelo negro se quedó estática en su lugar viendo como la chica akumatizada desobedecía y se quedaba quieta. Moderando su respiración, Mariette comenzó a acercarse de puntillas hacia la joven.

Todo parecía ir bien, cada héroe sin máscara acercándose por cada extremo de la calle a la joven que dormía calmada. "Los guantes" pensaron ambos "ahí está la akuma". Las cosas se complicaron cuando la policía decidió aparecer con patrullas y sus sirenas con volumen alto. Incluso dos helicópteros arribaron y lo inevitable sucedió.

La chica akumatizada abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, enojada y con clara intención de volver hacer reinar el silencio. Levantó sus guantes y apuntó a los helicópteros primero, el hechizo los alcanzó y pronto dejaron de funcionar, inesperadamente un yoyo formó una red para atraparlos y bajarlos con cuidado. Luego la joven de pelo blanco atacó las patrullas y las sirenas se apagaron, estaba por atacar a los oficiales, levantó su mano y fue distraída por un bastón que terminó clavado cerca de sus pies. Levantó sus manos hacia su cabeza cuando Hawkmoth de nuevo habló para tratar de controlarla y esta vez la joven cedió. "Si te entrego los miraculous ¿me dejarás dormir? Ok, lo haré."

Los policías huyeron, sin notar que las figuras que los habían rescatado se veían diferentes.

"¡Tikki! Tenemos que hacer algo." Susurró el joven que se había ocultado cuando había escuchado el sonido de las sirenas. La kwami veía con indecisión al joven, pero cuando vieron a los helicópteros caer Adrien no dudó en decir "¡Tikki transfórmame!"

"¡Plagg! No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada." Marinette veía desde su nuevo escondite como los policías estaban por ser atacados y tomando a Plagg en sus manos dijo "¡Plagg transfórmame!" El kwami ni siquiera pudo argumentar algo.

Ladybug no era Ladybug y Chat Noir no era Chat Noir, juntos en la cima de un edificio veían como por fin la calle volvía a estar en silencio a pesar de que la akuma estaba buscándolos.

"¡Es bueno verte my Lady" dijo el chico bajo la máscara roja con manchas negras.

"Lo mismo digo Chaton" respondió la chica con el traje negro.

"Siento la necesidad de mencionarte que luces espectacular como Chat Noir, deberías vestirte así más seguido." La joven giró sus ojos azules con exasperación.

"Concéntrate Cha- ¿Lordbug?" habló dudando al final.

"Como ordenes Lady… ¿Lady...?" también dudó.

"Nombres después, akuma ahora" Señaló a la joven que seguía avanzando por la calle. La chica dio varios saltos para bajar a la calle y recuperar su bastón dispuesta a batallar con las habilidades que tenía a la mano. "Debe estar en su guante derecho."

"Sí, pero ¿cuál es el plan?" descendió con dificultad el rubio al lado de la joven.

"Tú tienes el lucky charm, debes ser tú quien idea el plan." La joven hizo un movimiento experimental con el bastón que se alargó y le golpeó en su pie. "Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé."

"¿Estás segura de esto? Tú eres el cerebro de este equipo." dijo mientras giraba el yoyo tratando de acostumbrarse, su rescate de los helicópteros había sido instintivo, ahora se sentía incapaz de repetir ese movimiento.

Nuevos gritos se escucharon antes de que de nuevo fueran acallados poco a poco. "Es hora de mandar a una akuma a dormir."

"¿My Lady acaba de hacer lo que creo que acaba de hacer?" Pero el chico de ojos verdes se quedó viendo cómo su compañera lo veía con enojo y se disponía a saltar para alcanzar a la akuma.

Cuando encontraron a la joven que ya había logrado dormir a dos cuadras, ambos se pusieron en sus posiciones de combate y la batalla inició. Marinette aún trataba de acostumbrarse al bastón, evitando ataques y saltando por paredes y postes.

"¡Eso es saltar con habilidad gatuna!" gritó el chico que estaba probando moverse con el yoyo evitando ataques por lo alto de los edificios.

"¡Concéntrate!" y evadió otro ataque hacia ella. "No debes dejar que ningún ataque te alcance."

"Por supuesto my…"

"¡Deja los nombres para después! Ahorita sólo importa cómo se está viendo... ¡Ah!" Pero cortó sus palabras cuando un ataque rozó unas hebras de su pelo.

"Creo que me veo bastante bien, deberíamos usar los trajes del otro más seguido, el negro te queda a la medida y yo de verdad luzco el rojo."

La joven de ojos azules sólo pudo reírse mientras saltaba detrás de un auto para evitar ser un blanco fácil. "Hablo de cómo se está viendo la situación en esta batalla."

La chica akumatizada por su parte se estaba hartando de su plática desinteresada, así que enfocándose lanzó dos ataques directo hacia el joven que veía a su compañera. Por suerte él reaccionó y terminó de un salto al lado de su compañera, que usaba la ventana de una tienda para ubicar a la joven de pelo blanco. Ahí le llegó la inspiración.

"Tengo un plan" susurró el joven.

"¿Es uno bueno?" preguntó Marinette en su traje de Chat Noir que apenas analizaba,

"Tengo un plan" Respondió Adrien en el traje rojo de su heroína preferida, que ahora que analizaba tenía más detalles negros que los que recordaba, aprovechando para intentar jalar un poco la tela de su brazo. "¿Confías en mí?" dijo girando su cabeza hacia ella.

Su respuesta fue lanzarse a distraer a la joven que lanzaba hechizos y gritar: "¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?"

Adrien pensó que no podía enamorarse más de ella, estaba equivocado. "Dos minutos, tres si el lucky charm saca una galleta o algo así." Susurró la última parte mientras tomaba el yoyo en sus manos y se disponía a hacer el movimiento estelar de Ladybug. Adrien convocó un prisma de vidrio y se hizo la misma pregunta que se hacía su compañera cuando un objeto extraño caía en sus manos. "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?" Pero cuando vio pelear a su dama optó por seguir el plan inicial que tenía, por suerte el prisma encajaba. "¡Mira! Gritó para llamar la atención de la chica de ojos verdes. "Hay una almohada por ahí." La chica giró su cabeza por instinto, Marinette usó Cataclysm y la chica quedó con las piernas atrapadas en el pavimento. Adrien se acercó corriendo apuntando el prisma con precisión. "Gracias clases de física por enseñarme reflexión y refracción" pensó cuando la joven le lanzó un hechizo y él logró desviarlo con precisión al vidrio de un escaparate, de ahí al retrovisor de un auto y directo a la joven que en un momento a otro terminó dormida.

"¡Buen trabajo!" ambos chocaron sus puños como acostumbraban y sus miraculous comenzaron a avisarles la cuenta regresiva. El joven tomó el guante y lo rompió para dejar libre a la mariposa, que purificó imitando a la perfección a su compañera que lo veía con mala cara. Después lanzó el prisma al cielo y todo volvió a la normalidad. La joven que había sido akumatizada se quejó de que no sabía qué pasaba y que no importaba porque aún tenía sueño. Los héroes pensaron que estaría bien, los oficiales estaban ayudando a las personas que iban despertando.

"¡Debemos irnos!" gritó la joven que ya estaba saltando a un techo. El joven la siguió.

"¡Pero Tikki y Plagg!" y la chica se detuvo.

"Te veré en el parque a medianoche." dijo mientras volvía a alejarse. "Donde están nuestras estatuas, llevaré a Plagg y tú lleva a Tikki por favor." Y la joven desapareció entre las calles.

El chico se quedó viendo otro poco antes de que el sonido de su anillo le recordara que también tenía que irse.

Durante toda la tarde Tikki y Plagg durmieron, despertándose esporádicamente para comer. El esfuerzo había sido demasiado y Adrien y Marinette se sintieron culpables por haber forzado a los kwamis a cumplir con su deseo de salvar a todos. Aunque no lo dijeran, Tikki y Plagg estaban bien con ese deseo, pero ahora necesitaban descansar. Adrien pidió las mejores galletas a su chef para presentarlas ante Tikki. Marinette consintió a Plagg con los mejores panes de queso cortesía de su padre.

Faltaba pocas horas para medianoche y otra batalla comenzaba en las mentes de los súperheroes de París.


	3. Detención

Quiero agradecerles a todas las hermosas personas que me enviaron sus comentarios, sus ideas y observaciones, a todos ustedes, muchas gracias. Decidí continuar con la idea que tenía, esperando que las leves pistas que dan una idea de qué pasó sean suficientes para completar la posibilidad de algo que tal vez en el universo canon de esta serie no sería posible.

Así que gracias a **Alex** (por hacerme notar mi error),

a **Forever MK NH** (por siempre estar al pendiente de los detalles y seguirme apoyando en cada capítulo),

a **Serena Saori** (por apoyar esta idea y hacerme notar que en realidad no sabemos mucho de las transformaciones),

a **darkdan-sama** (por comentarme que le estaba gustando la historia),

a **misaki uzumaki** (que me envió uno de los reviews más motivadores para poder decir: sí, continuamos),

a **sark** (que me recordó que lo más importante de esta historia es que es un fic y lo importante es divertirse escribiendo. Aún sonrió cuando leo sus palabras, además de que ahora quiero que aparezcan unicornios, porque MAGIA),

 **gabriel y alejandra rengellopez** (Porque como sark me recordó lo importante de escribir este fic y hacerme reír mientras me convencía que lo importante es seguir y agregarle colmillos a Chat Noir, porque sí :P),

a **Corb** (por sus observaciones y su apoyo a esta historia, gracias por ponerte de mi lado sin importar la decisión)

y a **mitzy cruz-chan** (por el poderoso enunciado en su review que fue el último empujón para poder decir: hoy lo publico)

Así que una vez más, GRACIAS y sin más por el momento, continuamos. ¡Disfruten el tercer capítulo de "Equivocados"!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 "Detención"**

Marinette abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el llamado de parte de su mamá para alistarse para ir a la escuela. "¡¿QUÉ HORA ES?!" Se levantó de un salto y terminó por ver la hora en su celular. "Nonononononononono"

"Creo que es hora de que vayas al colegio" Plagg veía con desinterés por la ventana comiendo el último pan de queso en el plato.

"¿Me quedé dormida?" dijo con expresión de incredulidad.

"¿No es obvio?" contestó el kwami para después depositar el último pedazo en su boca. "Es normal. Usaste habilidades que no te correspondían, fue un gran esfuerzo para ti y para mí." El gato negro vio como la chica colocaba su cabeza en sus manos, el kwami notaba que ella hacía eso cuando estaba desesperada, y comenzaba a repetirse lo descuidada que había sido al acostarse unos momentos para proceder a quedarse dormida. "No deberías preocuparte tanto. Probablemente Tikki y Ad- Chat Noir también estaban en las mismas condiciones."

"¿En serio?" levantó su vista para ver los ojos verdes del kwami, que asentía restándole importancia al asunto.

"¡Marinette! ¡Es tarde!" Nuevamente escuchó que la llamaban y la joven se apresuró para alistarse.

Plagg veía aún por la ventana. Era cierto que Adrien también había gastado demasiada energía, pero conociendo la fuerza de voluntad del chico no sabía si se había presentado en el parque para esperar por la joven a deshoras de la noche sólo para quedar decepcionado de que la chica no había aparecido. "Espero que sí estuvo ahí, no crea que ella no se presentó porque no quería conocerlo." pensó con algo de angustia. "El chico tiende a llegar a las peores conclusiones cuando se trata de Ladybug." Marinette corría de un lado a otro hablando sobre distintos escenarios de cómo vería a Chat Noir ahora que había fallado en esta oportunidad. Todos los escenarios improbables y dramáticos. "Mmmm, son el uno para el otro." agregó mentalmente.

Y ambos estaban destinados el uno para el otro.

Adrien se sentó nervioso y decaído en el asiento de la limosina que lo llevaba a la escuela sorpresivamente tarde. El chico se había levantado hasta que Natalie, confundida porque no había bajado a desayunar para cumplir con su horario, lo había ido a despertar. El cansancio no había desaparecido de su organismo pero se alistó prontamente mientras le comentaba sus preocupaciones a una Tikki que aún no terminaba las galletas que le habían ofrecido. "¿Qué tal si ella está decepcionada?" Se colocó su camisa blanca como siempre. "¡No puede ser! Era mi oportunidad de verla y de permitirte regresar con ella y lo arruiné." Abrió su mochila y empezó a meter libros sin acomodarlos bien. "Lo siento, no debí quedarme dormido. Me sentía cansado y faltaban dos horas. Creí que lograría levantarme. Ni siquiera escuché la alarma."

"Calma Adrien." dijo la kwami ahora que el chico había detenido sus disculpas. "Probablemente ella estaba igual de cansada que tú. Todos usamos mucho energía para detener a la akuma. No puedes culparte por esto." El joven ahora la veía directo a los ojos. "Apuesto que ella también se quedó dormida." agregó lo último en beneficio del chico, apostando mentalmente a que era verdad. "Espero que haya sido así." pensó.

La clase había comenzado y de repente entró una Marinette con ojos azules que reflejaban su cansancio. Su maestra acostumbrada a estos escenarios le permitió pasar. "Pero debes quedarte dos horas después de la escuela en detención por este retraso señorita Dupain-Cheng, llegar tarde no es una buena costumbre y ya tienes suficientes faltas." La joven suspiró, era verdad, tenía muchas faltas desde que se había convertido en Ladybug. "Espero que esas dos horas le sirvan para ponerse al corriente en todas las materias." La joven sólo pudo asentir. Miss Bustier estaba por regresar a la lección cuando Adrien apareció en la puerta. "Señor Agreste, acompañará a la señorita Dupain-Cheng con su castigo." El chico asintió luego de que le explicaran cuál era el castigo y se dirigió a su lugar.

Alya y Nino dieron a sus respectivos mejores amigos palmadas en sus espaldas para animarlos cuando la profesora se giró un momento.

"Dos horas en detención. Lo que necesitaba." pensaron ambos angustiados por otras cosas, otras cosas como reuniones a medianoche que no habían podido ser.

Tikki y Plagg por su parte aún dormían. Si pudieran hablar libremente uno con el otro estarían comentando acerca del dramatismo de sus elegidos y negando con sus cabezas por la actitud de los mismos. Esos dos sólo necesitaban ver más allá de la máscara.

La profesora se había apiadado de ellos y les había permitido que fueran a la biblioteca para poder contestar sus cuestionarios que había preparado especialmente para aquellos que se habían rezagado en sus estudios. Ambos eran buenos estudiantes, pero la profesora decidió que era necesario asegurarse de su constante avance y que sus ausencias no afectarían sus estudios.

Apenas habían hablado entre ellos, ni sus amigos habían logrado sacarlos de su mundo de preocupación durante el receso. Fue hasta que Marinette se sentó y sacó sus libros y apuntes que se dió cuenta de un breve detalle. Adrien Agreste estaba sentado junto a ella viéndola directamente.

"Marinette, ¿tienes un lápiz?" El joven había checado su mochila y en sus prisas había olvidado traer algunos materiales necesarios. Pero la chica a la que había pedido prestado dicho utensilio necesario no reaccionaba, viéndolo como si por primera vez notara su presencia. El chico recordó que ella siempre parecía intimidada en su presencia, así que estaba a punto de optar por alejarse a otro asiento y buscar a alguien más que le prestara un lápiz.

El chico estaba por levantarse y Marinette entró en pánico. Buscó en su bolsa y colocó un lápiz, borrador y un sacapuntas en la mesa junto a los papeles del joven que le agradeció.

"Si quieres podemos trabajar juntos…" dijo en un tono inseguro. Pero se acomodó en su asiento cuando una muy roja joven asentía varias veces viendo hacia abajo para evitar verlo a los ojos. "Es un avance" pensó el chico. No era tan malo que lo hubieran puesto en detención si podía hablar con su tímida compañera. ¿Dónde se había ido esa chica que hace poco lo había enfrentado en defensa de Chat Noir? Por ahora, sólo importaba completar el cuestionario y disfrutar de la compañía de la joven.

Ojos azules veían el cuestionario sin poder entender una palabra. ADRIEN AGRESTE estaba sentado en la silla contigua en la misma mesa de la biblioteca CON ELLA. De vez en cuando sus ojos volteaban a ver al chico que concentrado escribía en sus hojas y que le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa cuando ella pasaba más de 15 segundos viéndolo. Sonó una alarma y el chico se disculpó, la había programado para que sonara una hora después de su detención.

"Quería ver si podía entregar el cuestionario antes de que se acabara el tiempo y poder salir antes." Mencionó una vez que hubo silencio en la biblioteca donde sólo estaban ellos.

"Te veo, digo te yas, es decir YA VEO." Habló con su acostumbrado nerviosismo en frente del chico. "Entiendo" Alcanzó a agregar la chica que de repente recordó sus preocupaciones y con determinación renovada comenzó a responder las preguntas haciendo un esfuerzo por olvidar al joven a su lado. Él probablemente tenía que ir a una sesión de fotos o atender asuntos de último minuto.

"¿Quieres ayuda?" preguntó, para luego reprocharse mentalmente por no poner sus prioridades en orden, tenía que hacer un plan para encontrar a Ladybug y aquí estaba, ofreciendo ayuda a su compañera. "Compañera no" pensó con enojo, "una amiga." Podía posponer su planeación para después, una amiga estaba a su lado y por lo poco que había escrito parecía que necesitaba un poco de orientación en algunos temas.

Marinette de nuevo encontraba difícil concentrarse, pero afuera había un héroe que siempre la estaba rescatando y que necesitaba su kwami de regreso. Y ella necesitaba a Tikki de regreso. "Puedo hacerlo" se repetía en su cabeza. "Sólo olvida que es Adrien. Sólo olvida que es Adrien. ¡Concéntrate!" prácticamente se podía ver el conflicto de su mente en su rostro.

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?" Por suerte el chico había malinterpretado su angustia como desesperación por no entender el ejercicio.

Ambos eran ajenos a las preocupaciones que de vez en cuando regresaban a la mente del otro, tratando de enfocarse en terminar los cuestionarios en sus manos y hablando de vez en cuando acerca de lo que tenían problemas para responder.

"Dos horas" suspiró la joven. "Dos horas con Adrien Agreste" dijo en voz alta en la comodidad de su habitación como asegurándose de que en verdad había sucedido. Habían terminado antes de las dos horas y ambos aplazaron sus respectivos planes y deseos de huir por una amena plática.

"¿Qué es lo más difícil de diseñar y crear ropa?" preguntó con genuina curiosidad el joven.

"Depende del proyecto, pero creo que en general es la idea, a partir de ella es fácil decidir los materiales y cortes que se necesitarán. Pero sin la idea no se puede iniciar, empezar a coser o marcar telas sin un diseño claro es como estar caminando por un túnel con una linterna apagada." La chica sonreía hablando de su pasión. "Al menos en mi caso. Hay muchos diseñadores que trabajan de manera distinta. Experimentan con la tela y luego perfeccionan su diseño en papel"

"Creo que ahora entiendo un poco más del trabajo de mi padre." Ante los ojos azules que lo veían con interrogación el chico agregó. "Trabajar como modelo me permite saber de las últimas tendencias y diseños, pero es cuando el producto está completo. Así que no puedo decir que sé cómo mi padre elige sus diseños o cómo llega a idearlos"

La joven asintió. "Me encantaría saber el proceso de los diseños de Gabriel Agreste" pensó ella con algo de decepción que no duró mucho porque estaba hablando con algo de normalidad con el hijo de su ídolo, el chico perfecto.

La magia se terminó cuando de nuevo sonó la alarma y ambos recordaron que estaban en su castigo. Se dirigieron a la oficina del director para entregar sus hojas y se despidieron para tomar sus respectivos caminos.

La joven aún saltaba con alegría, pero se detuvo cuando notó que Plagg aún dormía. Su intranquilidad regresó y la chica procedió a ir por panes de queso. "Espero que esté bien." Depositó todos los que pudo tomar sin parecer demasiado sospechosa y los dejó en un plato cerca del kwami que se había acomodado en una tela en su escritorio. La joven lo levantó con cautela y suavidad para acomodarlo en una almohada y cubrirlo con una parte de la cobija para que pudiera descansar. "Debo encontrar a Chat Noir." Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Marinette se planteó decirle a su compañero quién era.

Tikki dormía mientras Adrien asistía a su clase de esgrima. Disfrutando del sueño que no la dejaba abrir sus ojos, la kwami sólo podía sentir el ligero movimiento al ser transportada y la calidez de dos manos que la dejaron acomodada en una esponjosa almohada y la cubrían para que el frío no interrumpiera su descanso. Ojos verdes la veían con preocupación, pero esa preocupación pasó a cansancio y el chico se recostó junto a la pequeña para recuperarse un poco. En cuanto despertara comenzaría a crear planes para encontrar a su dama.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron al recordar su castigo por llegar tarde, la detención y la conversación que había alegrado su día. Justo como los kwamis cerraron sus ojos para recuperar fuerzas antes de dejarse caer en un profundo sueño.


	4. Debate

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia!**

Estaba teniendo problemas con este capítulo, pero aún así creo que los he hecho esperar demasiado y es hora de compartirlo con ustedes a pesar de que aún no me fascina tanto.

Les recuerdo que Ladybug no me pertenece y en caso de que sea necesario DC Comics, Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen...

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 "Debate"**

Plagg había concluído que se requerían medidas desesperadas para momentos desesperados. Era tarde y Marinette dormía ajena a los ojos verdes que tenían su objetivo en la mira.

Tikki estaba comenzando a dudar del rumbo de la situación, estaba en el escritorio del joven viendo como la luna iluminaba la gran habitación cuando un tono de celular la hizo volar hacia la cama del joven que se removió un poco. Ella se fijó en la pantalla y reconoció el número inmediatamente, alejando el celular del chico que por suerte aún no despertaba Tikki presionó el botón de contestar esperando escuchar una voz femenina.

"¿Tikki?" escuchó la distintiva voz de Plagg después de tantos años y la pequeña kwami se sintió agradecida de que por lo menos su compañero se escuchara bien.

"¡Plagg!" susurró alegremente mientras cargaba el celular con fuerzas renovadas hacia el escritorio para no hacer tanto ruido cerca del rubio. "¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está Marinette?"

"Siempre preocupándote demasiado." Podía imaginar al pequeño gatito decir eso mientras hacía un ademán quitándole importancia al asunto. "Tenemos que hacer algo."

Tikki no respondió, no que Plagg esperara un plan de la siempre honesta kwami.

"Lo sabes."

Y Tikki dejó que el silencio fuera su única respuesta.

La batalla parecía como cualquier otra, ella usaba su yoyo y evitaba ataques con saltos y el efectivo escudo que lograba hacer con el cordón cuando giraba su arma. Parecía tan normal y tan real, que por un momento no cuestionó al enemigo que no podía distinguir, sólo supo que al ver a su compañero saltar frente a ella para protegerla de un ataque donde sintió sus piernas pesadas y sin la posibilidad de correr sintió su corazón detenerse. Lo vio caer, lo vio golpearse contra el duro suelo y no lo vio levantarse. Asustada sus piernas no le respondían y cuando las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos y un grito amenazaba con salir de su garganta, despertó. Marinette veía la oscuridad de su habitación, respirando con agitación, por momentos parecía que si cerraba sus ojos volvería ver esa pesadilla. Dudó un poco más y dos ojos verdes le recordaron que no había sido así. "Plagg." Saludó la joven con una sonrisa nerviosa en medio de la noche. "¿Tienes hambre?"

El gato negro quería decir que sí, pero por ahora su estómago debía esperar y él tenía que hacer algo fuera de su carácter. "No." Y vio como la joven lo veía confundido. "¿Un mal sueño?"

Marinette asintió, contenta con la revelación que confirmaba que nada de lo que había visto en su pesadilla había pasado. "Volvamos a dormir." Dijo la joven que trataba de ignorar la angustia que aún sentía.

"A sus lugares." Indicaba la profesora en otro día de clases. "Hoy haremos un debate." Comentaba mientras escribía en la pizarra. "El tema es héroes y villanos. Discutiremos sus características, diferencias y similitudes"

Pronto el salón entró en desorden a pesar de las indicaciones, cuchicheos y susurros se escucharon en diferentes volúmenes y dos personas en particular entraron en pánico.

"¡Qué no hablen de mí!" Pensaron ambos héroes.

"¿Algún voluntario para empezar?" La pregunta hizo que el silencio apareciera cuando todos evitaron la mirada de la profesora. "¿Nadie?" Al no haber nadie que se ofreciera la maestra tomó la decisión. "Señorita Bourgeois, señor Agreste, pasen al frente por favor. Señorita Raincomprix escriba los puntos que van mencionando en el pizarrón por favor."

Una rubia disgustada y un rubio nervioso se levantaron de sus lugares y se colocaron frente al escritorio. La profesora caminó hacia una esquina, cuando vio a Sabrina acercarse al pizarrón para escribir, les dio la indicación de que comenzaran.

Los primeros minutos Adrien y Chloé mencionaron características básicas de los héroes.

"Los héroes salvan el día." Comentó con presunción la joven, desviándose del tema de vez en cuando para comentar que Ladybug la había ayudado en ocasiones y eran amigas.

Marinette suspiró, el debate no parecía tan problemático como hubiera esperado, sólo tenía que evitar poner atención a lo que sea que la hija del alcalde estuviera diciendo.

Adrien por su parte estaba temiendo que sus palabras delataran pistas o peor, notarán una característica de los héroes en particular.

"Silencio" Ordenó la profesora cuando vio que comenzaban los cuchicheos entre alumnos luego de que Kim comentara que los villanos buscaran atacar o destruir un objetivo.

Marinette se tensó, "Todo iba bien" se quejó mentalmente.

"No sólo tienes que destruir para ser un villano" Alya había tomado la iniciativa al ver que el resto empezaban a discutir en voz baja.

"...siempre se ha relacionado la destrucción con el mal" Una femenina voz suave sólo fue interrumpida cuando se escuchó el sonido del gis golpeando con cada letra que Sabrina escribía.

"Pero…" La suave voz de Rose quería oponerse a esa idea.

"Los villanos son cool" Agregó Juleka tratando de desviarse de esa discusión.

"No todos, recuerden al hombre paloma" Nino contradijo ese punto.

Adrien suspiró aliviado, un punto lejos de sus dudas.

"Los héroes son más cool" El rubio de verdad quería darle una palmada de bien hecho a su mejor amigo, el DJ que generalmente no participaba parecía interesado en el tema.

"Los villanos prefieren el color negro." La discusión volvió con otro punto proporcionado por Alix. "Aunque no es una regla."

"Batman prefiere el color negro" mencionó Marinette.

"Y Batman es considerado uno de los mejores héroes de los cómics" Alya tenía información de todo y siempre estaba dispuesta a apoyar.

"¿Y Chat Noir?" Preguntó Max.

"Él es un héroe" Contestó con firmeza la joven de ojos azules, como retando a alguien a que se atreviera a decir lo contrario.

Chloé tenía que contestar. "Pero su poder es de destrucción, además de que sólo es como el ayudante de Ladybug."

"Eso no lo convierte en un villano, Chloé." Alya había salido al rescate.

La rubia vio con desdén a la joven periodista y ahí comenzó la pelea. El grupo comenzó a entrar en desorden y la profesora trató de calmarlos.

"Estamos debatiendo, no peleando." La maestra caminó hacia los pupitres y comenzó a llamar por sus nombres a sus alumnos para controlarlos un poco.

"No lo sabes, Césaire, bien podría estarnos engañando, estar siendo controlado por Hawkmoth y planeando la destrucción de la ciudad."

"Nos ha salvado muchas veces, es el compañero de Ladybug, incluso te ha salvado a ti y eso demuestra su gran bondad al soportarte cada vez que se te ocurre aterrorizar a alguien para akumatizarlo."

"¿Cómo te atreves a culparme? Ellos son los que tienen la culpa." La rubia resopló enojada, golpeando con su pie el suelo para marcar su punto.

"¿Estás segura?" La pregunta de Alya sólo hizo que Chloé aumentara su enojo.

"¡Suficiente!" Marinette estaba cansada de ese debate y el giro de la conversación, así que levantada desde su lugar y con toda la atención de sus compañeros en su persona, habló claro. "Los poderes no definen si alguien es bueno o malo, si no que opta hacer con ellos. Chat Noir elige proteger la ciudad con Ladybug, eso lo convierte en héroe. No es sólo quien ayuda a Ladybug a salvar el día, él es el compañero que Ladybug. Sin él, París ya habría caído en manos de Hawkmoth."

Marinette se sentó, manteniendo la vista al frente vio como la profesora se recuperaba de la impresión de haberla visto hablar así y le dio la indicación a los que estaban al frente de tomar su lugar. "Doy por terminado este debate, escriban sus conclusiones y entreguenlas antes de que termine la hora."

"Vaya discurso", susurró Alya, "identifiqué unas cuantas frases de cierto libro por ahí."

Marinette sólo la empujó levemente con una sonrisa cómplice en respuesta, antes de comenzar a escribir en su cuaderno.

Adrien estaba estupefacto, tanto que no notó cuando se había sentado en su lugar ni cuando había tomado su cuaderno para escribir. "Wow" fue el único pensamiento coherente que pudo descifrar.

"¿Estás bien?" La pregunta fue suave y Adrien agradeció que nadie estuviera en los lockers para verlo brincar cuando escuchó la voz.

"Sí, ¿pasó algo?" Los ojos del joven la vieron con interrogación y Tikki pensó que tal vez su preocupación había sido exagerada.

La pequeña kwami negó con su cabeza. "No, sólo, necesito que recojas algo y me lleves a un lugar."

El rubio asintió y le indicó que se ocultara en su camisa.

"Creo que es hora." Susurró la kwami.

"Es hora", dijo Plagg cuando terminó el bocado del último pan en su plato. Voló hacia la joven que diseñaba un sombrero en su libreta y se posó en su mano para llamar su atención.

Marinette detuvo sus trazos y dirigió su vista a los ojos serios del kwami.

"Tenemos que irnos"


	5. Equivocados

**¿Acaso creían que los dejaría tanto tiempo con la incertidumbre y el suspenso de otro capítulo por otra semana?**

 **No, queridos lectores, me he divertido mucho con esta historia que es un regalo para mi padawan (porque le dije que en mis fics nunca había batallas y quería ponerme ese reto y ella me dijo que podía basarme en ella para ser una víctima akumatizada), pero que también logró llegar a este punto gracias a ustedes y sus maravillosos comentarios.**

Así que agradezco a **Yume no Kaze, Starless Moon, Forever MK NH, Serena Saori** por sus reviews del capítul **darkdan-sama** por su mensaje.

A todos los que me apoyaron en continuar el extra 2 fue escrito para ustedes, espero que se diviertan leyéndolo porque MAGIA.

DISFRUTEN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE "EQUIVOCADOS"

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 "Equivocados"**

Si bien no fueron a un lugar alejado, la joven se preguntó cómo es que el pequeño café se encontraba tan vacío a esas horas, sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a la mesa que había ocupado con sus amigos hace poco, cuando no logró defender a su compañero frente al chico que le gustaba. Abrazó el peluche que había traído consigo y lo sentó a su lado, Plagg había insistido en que era necesario y ella aún con muchas preguntas en su cabeza, obedeció.

La campana que anunciaba un nuevo cliente y Marinette no le tomó importancia hasta que desde el rabillo del ojo vio que alguien se sentaba frente a ella.

"¡Hola Marinette!" El joven parecía apenado y el peluche que llevaba en las manos pronto lo dejó a su lado, justo como ella.

"¡Adrien!" Fue lo único que atinó a decir en saludo la joven. "¿Qué, pero, tú, aquí, qué, pero, estás?"

El joven rió y asintió. "Sí, estoy aquí." Marinette rió nerviosa jugando con el cabello de sus coletas.

"Trajiste tu peluche." Comentó a modo de distracción la joven.

"Y tú el tuyo." Respondió él.

Hubo en silencio donde ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente el peluche del otro. "¿Coincidencia?" Pensaron a la vez.

"¡Equivocados!" Dijo Plagg, haciendo que ambos jóvenes saltaran en su lugar y voltearán a revisar los alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie los hubiera visto.

"¡Plagg!" Susurraron enojados.

Plagg no salió de su escondite, pero se daba una idea de qué pasaba.

Tikki suspiró desde el suyo y rogó porque este plan funcionara.

Adrien vio a Marinette.

Marinette vio a Adrien.

Adrien luego vio el peluche a su lado y regresó la mirada a la joven. Consternado y sin saber si sus deducciones eran ciertas, ansioso por respuestas y con el corazón acelerado miraba a la joven frente a él con la misma incertidumbre que ella parecía tener en su interior.

Marinette hizo lo mismo, analizando ambos peluches antes de volver a ver al joven. Sintió el temor apoderarse de sus piernas y la adrenalina para poder saltar y salir corriendo del lugar. La memoria de un mal sueño la hizo resistir sus impulsos y ver directamente al joven frente a ella.

"Chat-"

"Lady-"

Ambos rieron nerviosos.

"Marinette" dijo tentativamente el joven.

"Adrien" respondió insegura.

Él fue el primero en acercarse un poco más, tomando el peluche entre sus manos, le extendió a la joven la catarina a través de la mesa sin romper el contacto de sus miradas. "Creo que Tikki debe volver al lado de mi Lady." Sonrió con nerviosismo hasta que vio a la joven tomar el peluche y colocarlo en su regazo.

Ella acomodó el peluche de catarina en sus piernas y tomó el peluche de gatito en sus brazos, dándole un abrazo antes de extendérselo al joven frente a ella. "Creo que Plagg debe volver al lado de Chat."

Una sonrisa fue intercambiada por otra. Cada uno con sus respectivos secretos revelados en sus ojos.

"Tengo muchas preguntas." Comentó el joven aún en trance. "No puedo creer, debí sospecharlo."

"Creo que pueden esperar." Contestó ella.

Ordenaron bocadillos y chocolate caliente, ambos pelearon por ver quien pagaría, con un Adrien que salió victorioso cargando sus pedidos hacia la mesa, seguido por una joven cargando las bebidas con mala cara pero una sonrisa que no tardó en aparecer.

"¿Cómo?" Fue una simple pregunta, el joven de ojos esmeralda no sabía en qué momento había pronunciado esa palabra.

"Puedo hacer la misma pregunta" La voz de Marinette sonaba con confianza, a pesar de que ella se ocultaba un poco con su taza.

Adrien sonrió, Tikki le había contestado de esa manera, así que sabía que la joven de pelo negro no respondería sus preguntas tan fácilmente.

Marinette suspiró y bajó la taza que estaba usando como escudo, el recuerdo de su pesadilla seguía vigente en el fondo de su mente pero su miedo se disipó cuando recordó el consejo de Plagg y se armó del valor que usaba para salvar a París para hablar. "Me alegra que tú seas Chat Noir"

Ojos verdes brillaron ante tal declaración. "¿Patrullaje?" Dijo él en un tono que reflejaba a Chat.

"Patrullaje" Contestó ella con la determinación de Ladybug.

Hablaron de la escuela, del diseño, de la moda y sus amigos. Nerviosos y con sonrisas tan grandes que incluso cuando les informaron que estaban por cerrar el lugar, sólo asintieron y caminando cada quien por su lado, luego de despedirse con promesas ocultas entre palabras, flotaron en una nube hacia sus respectivos hogares con sólo los peluches anclándolos hacia lo que parecía ser la verdad.

Luego, el peso de la realidad llegó y la nube se dispersó.

"Adrien Agreste es Chat Noir." Marinette paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. "¡Estoy soñando! No puede ser"

Tikki que al fin había salido de su escondite del peluche de catarina veía a su protegida que de vez en cuando volvía su atención hacia ella, la abrazaba agradecida de verla bien, le sonreía y volvía a caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado ese día.

"Marinette es Ladybug." Adrien veía el paisaje de su ventana atónito por el descubrimiento. "Mi Lady siempre estuvo a mi lado."

Plagg sólo giró sus ojos y centró su atención en el enorme queso que Adrien le trajo cuando lo vio salir del peluche de gatito. "¿Qué planeas decirle?"

Adrien despertó de su estupor y pronto el kwami pensó que era mejor que tuviera su ataque de pánico ahora y no cuando estuviera frente a la joven. "¿Qué le diré? ¿Debería llevar algo? ¿Se agobiará si hago demasiadas preguntas?"

Sí, era mejor que tuvieran sus respectivos ataques de pánico antes de verse.

"Ladybug" El joven había iniciado la conversación luego de que ambos se hubieran encontrado para el patrullaje y sólo intercambiaran saludos sin palabras. Ahora que había dicho eso el joven volvió a caer en pánico porque todo lo que había planeado decirle era un vacío negro en su cabeza, sosteniendo el peluche de gatito en sus manos.

"Chat Noir" La joven contestó, lucía confiada, sin el rastro de la tímida Marinette.

Ambos pasaron otros 5 minutos sin decir nada.

"Te devuelvo tu peluche" Ladybug caminó con fingida calma hacia él para entregarle la catarina.

Chat lo recibió y pronto le extendió el gatito a su compañera de combate.

Con apenas un par de pasos de distancia y teniendo cada quien el peluche que les correspondía parecían ahogarse en sus miradas cuestiones que no se formulaban en palabras.

"Me alegra que tú seas Ladybug" La voz del joven sonó extraña, una mezcla de Chat y Adrien que sólo hasta ahora Marinette pudo notar.

"Debí haberlo notado antes" susurró la joven.

"Debimos" complementó él.

Sonrieron y comenzaron su patrullaje por París.

"Color favorito" gritaba Chat cuando aterrizó en un techo luego de un gran salto con su bastón.

"Rosa" respondía entre risas la joven que se había adelantado saltando de nuevo, sonriendo socarronamente cuando veía a su compañero apresurarse para alcanzarla.

"¿Rosa?" Preguntó el héroe que ahora corría paralelamente a su compañera. "¡Lo sabía!"

Ladybug comenzó a escalar la torre Eiffel y pronto el joven dio saltos para encontrarse con ella en la cima. "Color favorito"

Fue su turno de reír, contento con su juego de preguntas y respuestas durante su patrullaje.

Ambos podrían acostumbrarse a eso.

Adrien estaba feliz de haberse equivocado al buscar a Plagg y haber encontrado a Tikki, si eso significaba que ahora la joven a su lado dirigía sus ojos azules para contemplarlo a él, a Adrien, a Chat Noir. Ella lo veía por quien era, sin máscaras, ni mentiras, sin ese marco de perfección que se había roto cuando habían decidido jugar veinte preguntas.

Marinette estaba en las nubes, todo era gracias a ese error, al haber estado equivocada en su búsqueda por Tikki y haber encontrado a Plagg, ahora tenía a un compañero, un amigo, tenía a Adrien y Chat Noir. Él veía a Marinette, no como la torpe y simple Marinette, sino como la talentosa diseñadora y la heroína de París, con sus fallas y defectos, pero con todas sus virtudes. Él la podía ver sin esa máscara que usaba para ocultarse.

Adrien de verdad no podía parar de sonreír al ver el peluche de catarina que lucía cómodo en su almohada.

Marinette ampliaba su sonrisa soñadora cada vez que veía al peluche de gatito recargado en la cabecera de su cama.

.-

"¿Cuándo cambió todo?" preguntó Marinette a Tikki que sentada junto a ella en su pequeño balcón, veía a su protegida regar plantas mientras ella degustaba una galleta. Habían pasado varias semanas desde ese día donde al fin había conocido la identidad de su compañero y él la suya. La joven ahora hablaba con el chico en la escuela con normalidad y de vez en cuando salían con Nino y Alya a diferentes lugar. A veces habían ido sólo ellos y ella no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

"¿Qué cambió?" Regresó la kwami la pregunta de forma inocente.

"Bue- bueno, Chat y yo, quiero decir, Adrien y yo, ahora… es como si…" La joven había tirado su regadera para las plantas en su ataque de nerviosismo y veía a todos lados menos a la perspicaz kwami que la veía con una tierna sonrisa. "¡Argh!" se quejó al fin. "Es como si fuéramos amigos, pero se siente como algo más."

"Ohhh" fue la única respuesta de Tikki antes de desaparecer.

"¡Princesa!" Marinette saltó para girar y encontrarse con su héroe preferido, apoyado en su balcón como si fuera el lugar hecho para él, las manos en la espalda, ojos brillantes y una sonrisa juguetona que parecía estar siempre plasmada en sus labios cuando llevaba su máscara. "Tengo algo para ti"

La joven giró sus ojos azules, rogando porque él no hubiera escuchado su conversación con su kwami, quejándose internamente porque su pequeña amiga no le había informado de la presencia del otro antes de desaparecer, además de que también esperaba que él no hubiera notado que tal vez ella tardó en reaccionar al ver sus hermosos ojos. "Oh, ¿en serio?"

Chat sólo se acercó a ella y vio como Marinette se quedó tensa y expectante en su lugar.

"¿Flores?" Un ramo era extendido ante ella y ella lo tomó con una sonrisa juguetona que combinaba con la de él.

"Para que florezca nuestro amor, princesa" Chat se arrodilló ante ella y de repente sólo quedó Adrien.

Plagg huyó y la joven rodó sus ojos azules, otra vez esos juegos de palabras que él parecía siempre tener a la mano. Luego analizó las palabras y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. "Tú… tú... no… ¿escuchaste?" El susurro lleno de agonía ensanchó la sonrisa felina del chico.

"Creo que definitivamente somos algo más…" y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo para que sus palabras quedaran sin el efecto que él quería, agregó "Princesa, mi lady, Marinette, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" Él aún estaba de rodillas y todo parecía una declaración romántica en medio de la noche y las luces de la ciudad del amor.

Marinette casi se desmaya de la impresión, temiendo caer en un error y recordando que gracias a uno ahora estaban ahí. Bien valía la pena estar equivocados si eso te llevaba a grandes cosas.

"¡Sí!" dijo con emoción la joven y saltó a los brazos que ya aguardaban por ella.

No es una equivocación, pensó la joven cuando sintió la calidez rodearla y un beso suave en su cabello. Es la mejor decisión que he tomado.

Y por esa noche y las que siguieron, estuvo segura de que ambos no estaban equivocados.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Extra - ¿Qué pasó cuando Alya decidió que debía mostrarle los videos de la feria a Marinette?**

Estaban en su receso y Alya aprovechó para mostrarle la edición que había hecho de los videos de su salida a la feria. Todas las tomas incluían a Marinette viendo a Adrien con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo notorio en su rostro. El chico lucía contento y aparecía sonriendo y saludando hacia la cámara cuando notaba que lo grababan. La chica de ojos azules fue captada en momentos que hubiera preferido que jamás quedaran en video, pero ahí estaba, viendo cómo lucía y se comportaba con el chico que se sentaba frente a ella.

"¿Qué están viendo?" preguntó Adrien a sus espaldas. Marinette saltó un poco y buscó arrebatarle el celular a Alya, pero su amiga fue más rápida y durante 10 largos minutos la joven vio como Adrien sonreía apenado viendo la pantalla.

"Pu- pue- puedo explicarlo" Tartamudeó la joven y Adrien sólo le dedicó una mirada coqueta después de agradecerle a la reportera por mostrarle tan interesante video, además de pedir una copia que Alya estuvo encantada de prometer enviar antes de huir misteriosamente.

"Ya lo creo. Aunque es un secreto que ya sabía" dijo en voz serena que era traicionada por el brillo travieso en sus ojos. "Princesa" agregó cuando Alya se hubiera alejado lo suficiente para no escucharlo y aprovechar para depositar un beso en la comisura de los labios de su novia.

Marinette era la definición de rojo en esos momentos en que cubría su rostro con sus manos y se prometía sacarle a Plagg todos los secretos de Adrien, después de todo, ella contaba con los mejores panes con queso de todo París.

* * *

 **Extra 2 - Magia**

"¿Qué es esto?" Marinette veía con atención el suave objeto en sus manos, girándolo como si no pudiera identificar a simple vista que era.

"¿No es obvio?" Alya se había acercado a ella, sosteniendo una bebida en su mano y con el celular en la otra, al pendiente de cualquier evento que mereciera aparecer en su blog.

"No esperaba ver un peluche de…" La chica de pelo ondulado levantó una ceja, se acercó a su amiga que aún veía el objeto con curiosidad y le ayudó a acomodar las plumas de sus alas. Cuando estuvo conforme siguió escuchando los susurros de su mejor amiga, hasta que vio algo detrás de la chica de ojos azules y sonriendo se despidió acomodando su lazo dorado en su cadera antes de que Marinette al fin pudiera decir lo que quería.

"¡Oh! ¡Recibiste mi regalo!" La joven de pelo negro se giró y golpeó con sus alas al recién llegado en su prisa por voltear para encontrarse con el dueño de esa voz. Adrien Agreste sonrió con picardía fingiendo que el golpe lo había lastimado.

Su novia inmediatamente empezó a checar con cautela el lugar del impacto y pronto en su visión sólo aparecieron colmillos. "¿Adrien?"

"¿Sí princesa?" El joven había depositado un suave beso en la nariz de la joven y se había alejado para apreciar el rostro sonrojado de la chica que trataba de recordar que quería preguntar.

"¿Colmillos?" Dijo aún tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Dramáticamente el joven tomó su capa roja y la levantó para cubrir la mitad inferior de su rostro. "Así es, joven doncella, son colmillos" Hizo una pausa y mostró sus colmillos en una sonrisa exagerada. "Yo soy un…"

Su pausa dramática fue arruinada cuando un peluche de colores casi impacta con su rostro. "Sí, un vampiro. Entiendo." Marinette sonreía al ver el infantil puchero en la cara de su novio, pero volvió su sonrisa cuando ambos vieron el objeto que ahora sostenía el rubio en sus manos.

"Un vampiro, un ángel y un unicornio. Somos una excelente combinación mágica." Comentó el joven riendo cuando su novia sólo negó con su cabeza en exasperación.

Adrien le extendió el peluche a la joven y ella sonriendo tomó el colorido peluche de unicornio con una mano y la otra se la extendía al joven a su lado para que caminaran al centro de la pista de la fiesta.

"Recuérdame agradecerle a Chloé por su idea de hacer una fiesta de disfraces."

"Estoy segura que sólo te dio la idea porque quería vestirse como una princesa."

"Oh, ¿celosa de esa idea mi Lady?" La joven levantó una ceja con un rostro que denotaba que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que el rubio insinuaba. "Porque sabes que eso no importa, cualquiera puede lucir un vestido de princesa, pero la única princesa aquí eres tú."

Marinette giró sus ojos resistiendo la tentación de usar el peluche para cubrir su sonrojo. Así que decidió cambiar de tema mientras el rubio la acercó hacia él para que comenzaran a bailar una tonada suave, que probablemente Nino, disfrazado como pirata, había elegido a petición de su mejor amigo. "¿Por qué me hiciste recorrer todo el lugar en búsqueda del unicornio?" Señaló con la cabeza el peluche que aún tenía acomodado en su mano y Adrien sólo levantó sus hombros fingiendo inocencia.

"Magia" respondió con una sonrisa felina el joven.

"¿Magia?" Ojos azules lo miraron con incertidumbre.

"Sí, magia." Rió el joven de ojos verdes al ver la clara de enojo de su novia por no entender qué pasaba. "Para que ocurriera este tipo de magia." Agregó como si fuera más claro de esa forma.

Adrien Agreste notó que no muchas personas estaban poniendo atención hacia donde estaban ellos dos, así que hizo que su novia diera una vuelta y cuando ella de nuevo se encontró frente a frente con él contestó a su pregunta uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

"¿Eso responde a tu pregunta princesa?" Preguntó el rubio con un leve sonrojo que combinada con su capa.

Marinette no pudo contestar a esa pregunta, sólo pudo apretar con fuerza el peluche con su mano y dejar que el joven la ayudara a deslizarse por la pista de baile hacia el jardín.

Definitivamente eso era magia, no podía estar equivocada.


End file.
